globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
NYC Feuerwehreinsatz 2001
In der Geschichte des FDNY gab es vier besondere Einsätze * Feuerwehreinsatz nyc bei den Anschlägen am 11. September 2001 * Great Fire of New York (1845) * Great Fire of New York (1835) * Fire of New York (1776) Der Einsatz am 11. September 2001 Der Feuerwehreinsatz in New York bei den vier Anschlägen am 11. September 2001 Ab dem Beginn des [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gro%C3%9Fschadenslage Rettungseinsatzes hatten die Einsatzkräfte unterschiedliche Probleme zu bewältigen. Zum großen Teil gleichzeitig liefen Aktionen verschiedener Organisationen: *Die Bemühungen der Flugsicherung (lokal, regional und national –Federal Aviation Administration, FAA) zielten zunächst auf eine unblutige Beendigung von Entführungen ziviler Passagierflugzeuge. Erst in einer zweiten Phase gab es Versuche, Flugzeuge vor dem Erreichen eines vermuteten Ziels abzufangen und eventuell abzuschießen. Der militärische Ansprechpartner war der Northeast Air Defense Sector (NEADS) des North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD), dessen dortige Zentrale ihren Sitz inRome, New York, hat. *Die Hafenbehörde von New York, frühere Hausbesitzerin des WTC, ist eine quasi zwischenstaatliche Einrichtung mit eigenen Polizei- und Rettungseinheiten. Bei einem Schadensereignis in dieser Größenordnung soll sie die Arbeit von städtischer Feuerwehr und Polizei unterstützen. Ein Teil ihrer internen Leitstellen war sehr früh durch die Explosion der beiden Flugzeuge in den Türmen zerstört worden und konnte auch nicht vor Ort ersetzt werden. 84 Mitarbeiter der Hafenbehörde starben bei den Evakuierungsarbeiten. *Die Feuerwehr von New York wollte nach der Explosion von Flug AA 11 den Nordturm von den dort tätigen Angestellten evakuieren und eventuell den Brand löschen. Relativ bald wurde das Ziel auf die Rettung der Beschäftigten und eine Evakuierung zurückgenommen. Mit Teileinstürzen der Gebäude wurde spätestens ab der Explosion von Flug UA 175 im Südturm gerechnet. Es wurden weitere Hilfskräfte und Transportmittel für Verletzte alarmiert und herangeführt. Der Räumungsbefehl an die Feuerwehreinheiten im Nordturm führte nur zum Teil zum Abbruch der dortigen Rettungsarbeiten. Nach dem Einsturz des Südturms musste die Bergung dort Verschütteter beginnen. Die Befehlsinfrastruktur der FDNY war nun bereits teilweise zerstört. Nach dem Einsturz des Nordturms musste die Bergung Verschütteter auch dort beginnen. Durch den Einsturz beider Türme waren weitere Gebäude im Umkreis von 500 Metern zum Teil massiv gefährdet. Die Befehlsinfrastruktur der FDNY war danach zum großen Teil zerstört und musste neu aufgebaut werden. Die 343 bei der Rettung getöteten Feuerwehrleute sind in der oben genannten Opferzahl enthalten. *Die New Yorker Polizei wollte zunächst durch Absperrungen die Arbeiten der Feuerwehr erleichtern und insbesondere die Evakuierung der Türme unterstützen. Erste Schritte zur Aufklärung des Ablaufs der Angriffe wurden eingeleitet. Später waren weiträumige Absperrungen und Verkehrsumleitungen erforderlich. Die Helikopter lieferten der Polizeiführung wichtige Informationen über die Lage in den Türmen. Diese und weitere Informationen gelangten fast gar nicht bis zur Einsatzleitung der Feuerwehr. 23 Polizisten starben bei den Evakuierungsarbeiten am ersten Tag. *Stellen der Stadtverwaltung und der Mayor of New York City (Bürgermeister) R. Giuliani mit seinem Stab *Weiter waren beteiligt: FBI, FEMA, Staat New York, die Bundesregierung und verschiedene weitere Bundesbehörden. US-Militär sollte die Flugsicherung unterstützen, unter anderem dasNational Military Command Center (NMCC). Die Räumung der WTC-Gebäude und des Pentagon rettete vielen tausend Menschen das Leben. Bei den weiteren Arbeiten ab dem 12. September konnten nur wenige Überlebende in der direkten Nachbarschaft gerettet werden. Aus den Flugzeugen gab es keine Überlebenden. __toc__ Seit 2005 werden in den USA vermehrt Diskussionen um gesundheitliche Spätfolgen bei Rettungskräften und Überlebenden der Anschläge insbesondere in New York geführt. Bis Mai 2002 waren insgesamt etwa 40.000 Personen bei den Rettungs- und Aufräumarbeiten an Ground Zerobeteiligt. Sie und die Menschen, die in dieser Zeit in der Nachbarschaft gearbeitet und/oder gewohnt haben, waren in unterschiedlich hohem Ausmaß einer Atemluft ausgesetzt, die deutlich mit Schadstoffen belastet war. Die Abschätzung der Anzahl des möglicherweise (auf Langzeitfolgen zu beobachten) und des tatsächlich geschädigten Personenkreises, auch der Anwohnerschaft, bis hin zu frühzeitigen Todesfällen durch Lungenkrebs u. a. hat erst begonnen. New York City brachte im November 2010 ein Hilfspaket für zehntausend Helfer von insgesamt 625 Millionen US-Dollar als Zahlungen für gesundheitliche Spätfolgen auf den Weg. Am 2. Januar 2011 unterschrieb US-Präsident Obama ein davon unabhängiges Gesetz, durch das Polizisten, Feuerwehrleute und andere Helfer Entschädigungszahlungen für gesundheitliche Spätfolgen von insgesamt 4,2 Milliarden US-Dollar erhalten sollen.[17] Vgl. FDNY 9-11 * FDNY 9-11 (bei spiegel.de, 2015) Zeitlicher Ablauf für die Rettungseinsätze am 11. September 2001 in den USA speziell: FDNY Zeitlicher Ablauf am 11. September Vergleiche hierzu WP-Hauptartikel: zum Ablauf der Ereignisse am 11. 9. 2001 insgesamt] (in Eastern Standard Time) ab 7 Uhr 7:59 * Flugsicherung: Flug AA 11 hebt in Boston mit 14 Minuten Verspätung ab. ab 8 Uhr 8:00 *Präsident Bush bekommt sein tägliches Intelligence Briefing. Das Briefing enthält kurze Passagen über ein erhöhtes Terrorrisiko. 8:13 *Die letzte Routine-Kommunikation zwischen Bodenkontrolle und dem Flug AA 11. Der Pilot reagiert auf die Aufforderung, das Flugzeug nach rechts zu lenken. Der Aufforderung zu steigen, direkt danach gesendet, kommt der Pilot nicht mehr nach. 8:14 *Flug UA 175 hebt vom Bostoner Flughafen mit Ziel Los Angeles ab. 8:15 *Der Bostoner Tower versucht Flug AA 11 zu kontaktieren, erreicht ihn aber nicht. Auch der Versuch, über Notruffrequenzen zu kommunizieren, scheitert. 8:20 * Flug AA 11 hört auf, sein Transponder-Signal (Squawk) zu senden und weicht vom Kurs ab. Nach FAA-Vorschriften wird ein Abweichen von mehr als zwei Meilen als Notfall betrachtet. Der Bostoner Tower entscheidet, dass Flug AA 11 entführt wurde. *Flug AA 77 hebt vom Washington Dulles International Airport nahe Washington, D.C. mit Ziel Los Angeles ab. 8:24 *Der Pilot von Flug AA 11, John Ogonowski, aktiviert den Sprechknopf und ermöglicht damit dem Tower mitzuhören wie einer der Entführer zu den Passagieren sagt: „Wir haben einige Flugzeuge. Seid einfach ruhig und ihr werdet OK sein. Wir kehren zum Flughafen zurück.“ :Ein Fluglotse antwortet: „Wer versucht mich zu rufen?“, worauf der Entführer fortfährt: „Alles wird OK. Wenn Ihr irgendwas versucht, dann gefährdet ihr euch und das Flugzeug. Seid einfach ruhig.“ Danach wusste der Lotse „dass da eine Entführung im Gange war“. *Ben Sliney, National Operations Manager der FAA, erfährt kurz danach von der Nachricht „Wir haben einige Flugzeuge“. 8:25 *Bostoner Fluglotsen informieren andere Flugkontrollzentren über die Entführung, aber nicht NORAD. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an wissen auch die Lotsen, die die Flüge AA 77 und UA 93 überwachen, von der Entführung einer anderen Maschine. 8:28 *Auf dem Bostoner Flugkontrollradar ist zu sehen, dass Flug AA 11 einen ungeplanten Kurswechsel um 100 Grad nach Süden vornimmt. *Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde der Flug zusätzlich von der FAA und dem American Airlines Hauptquartier überwacht. *Einer der ersten offiziell bekanntgegebenen Berichte gibt an, dass die Bostoner Flugkontrolle den Flug bis kurz vor dem Aufprall nicht verfolgen konnte, und dass der Tower vorher keine ungewöhnliche Kommunikation feststellen konnte. *Ein anderer Bericht gibt an, dass die Bostoner Flugkontrolle Flug AA 11 erst ab 8:42 Uhr auf dem Radar hätte sehen können. *Nach Angaben von NORAD konnte der Flug erst ab 8:40 auf ihrem Radarschirm entdeckt werden. Bis dahin gab die Bostoner Flugkontrolle die Positionsdaten per Telefon durch. ungefähr 8:30 (Beschreibung des Aufenthaltsortes für die Rettungseinsätze wichtiger Personen) *Der Vizepräsident Richard Cheney und die Nationale Sicherheitsberaterin Condoleezza Rice befinden sich in ihren Büros im Weißen Haus. *Verteidigungsminister Rumsfeld befindet sich in seinem Büro im Pentagon. *CIA-Direktor George Tenet befindet sich in Washington, im St. Regis Hotel. *General Henry H. Shelton, Vorsitzender der Joint Chiefs of Staff fliegt über dem Atlantik nach Europa. *Justizminister John Ashcroft fliegt in den USA nach Milwaukee *FBI-Direktor Mueller befindet sich in seinem Büro im FBI-Hauptquartier auf der Pennsylvania Avenue *Verkehrsminister Norman Mineta, zuständig für die Flugsicherung, befindet sich in seinem Büro im Verkehrsministerium *FEMA-Direktor Joe Allbaugh ist auf einer Konferenz in Montana, USA. 8:31 *In einer späteren Version seiner Aussage gibt NORAD-Angestellter Lt. Colonel Dawne Deskins an, dass die Bostoner Flugkontrolle zu diesem Zeitpunkt NORAD verständigt hat. Seine erste Aussage gibt 8:40 Uhr als den Zeitpunkt an. 8:33 *Fluglotsen hören einen der Entführer von Flug AA 11 zu den Passagieren sagen: „Keine Bewegung bitte, wir fliegen zurück zum Flughafen. Macht keine Dummheiten.“ 8:35 * Präsident Bush fährt in Richtung Emma E. Booker Elementary School in Sarasota, Florida. 8:36 *Flugbegleiterin Betty Ong von Flug AA 11 berichtet, dass das Flugzeug sich stark zu einer Seite neigt, dann wieder horizontal fliegt. *Flugbegleiterin Amy Sweeney im gleichen Flugzeug berichtet, dass das Flugzeug rapide sinkt. 8:37 *Fluglotsen bitten die Piloten von Flug UA 175 nach einem verlorenen American Airlines Flugzeug 10 Meilen südlich Ausschau zu halten. Sie antworten, dass sie es sehen können. Ihnen wird gesagt, dass sie sich fern halten sollen. 8:38 *Die periodische Betätigung des Sprechknopfes durch John Onogowski, dem Piloten von Flug AA 11, hört ungefähr zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf. 8:40 *Die Bostoner Flugkontrolle verständigt NORAD. Tech Sgt. Jeremy Powell, ein Mitglied der Air National Guard, nimmt den Anruf entgegen. Weiter sind beteiligt Lt. Colonel Dawne Deskins, Colonel Robert Marr, Chef von NEADS, Major General Larry Arnold in NORADs Kommandozentrale auf der Tyndall Air Force Base, Florida, NEADS-Cheftechniker Jeremy Powell. *Major Daniel Nash und Lt. Col. Timothy Duffy sind die beiden F-15-Piloten der Air Force, die Flug AA 11 und dann Flug UA 175 verfolgen. 8:41 *Die Piloten von Flug UA 175 informieren die Bodenkontrolle über Flug AA 11, dass er beim Start eine seltsame Übertragung empfangen habe. Es klang so, als hätte jemand kurz den Sprechknopf betätigt und gesagt: „Alle bleiben in ihren Sitzen.“ *Dieser letzte Funkspruch von Flug UA 175, der darin berichtete seltsame Funkspruch wird noch diskutiert, wird einige Sekunden vor 8:42 empfangen. 8:42 *United-Airlines-Flug 93 hebt vom Newark Liberty International Airport (Newark) in Richtung San Francisco mit 41-minütiger Verspätung ab. *Flug UA 175 weicht vom offiziellen Kurs ab. 8:44 *Der Pilot von US Airlines Flug 583 teilt der Flugkontrolle mit, dass er gerade ein Notsignal von Flug UA 175 aufgefangen hat. 8:45 *Kurz vor dem Aufprall von Flug AA 11 wird Amy Sweeney, Flugbegleiterin der AA, gefragt, ob sie erkennen kann, wo sie ist. Sie sagt: „Ich sehe das Wasser. Ich sehe Gebäude. Ich sehe Gebäude.“ Nach einer Pause: „Oh, mein Gott.“ Wenige Sekunden später ist die Leitung tot. 8:46 *Die zwei F-15 Jäger von der Otis National Guard Base bekommen den Befehl Flug AA 11 abzufangen. Die Jäger sind zu diesem Zeitpunkt ungefähr 190 Meilen von der Position von Flug UA 175 und 188 Meilen von New York City entfernt. *Flug AA 11 schlägt in den Nordturm, World Trade Center Gebäude Nr. 1 ein. * Der Anflug und die Explosion werden von einem Battalion-Chief des FDNYs (Feuerwehr, J. Pfeifer) zufällig bei einem Außeneinsatz in Manhattan direkt gesehen. Dieser leitet daraufhin die Rettungseinsätze des FDNY mit einer Alarmierung und Angabe einer Sammelstelle beim WTC ein. Er erhöht den Alarmierungsgrad während der Anfahrt seiner Fahrzeuge (das bedeutet die Heranführung weiterer Löschzüge) und richtet in der Lobby des Nordtums eine erste lokale Einsatzleitstelle (Commandpost) ein. Er stellt das Nicht-Funktionieren der stationären Verstärkeranlage für die interne Funkkommunikation fest. *Fahrstühle zum Transport von Löschmannschaften in die Umsteige-Stockwerke (engl.:Skylobbys) funktionieren ebenfalls nicht. Die beiden Türme sind bei ihrer Fahrstuhlversorgung in drei über einander angeordnete Sektionen aufgeteilt.) *In der Notrufzentrale 911 gehen verschiedene Notrufe aus dem WTC und der Umgebung ein. * Im Südturm löst der Sicherheitsbeauftragte der Fa. Morgan Stanley (Größter Mieter im Südturm mit Büros zwischen dem 43. und 74. Stockwerk), Rick Rescorla, den internen Räumungsbefehl für die Beschäftigten und Firmenbesucher aus. Dadurch und durch die konsequente Räumung werden Hunderte hier Beschäftigte gerettet. *Nach einem Alarm der Stufe 5 treffen 18 Löschzüge ein (bis 8:59) ab 9 Uhr thumb|← Westen | Das WTC – Lage der Gebäude, Nachbarschaft | Osten → Die zentrale Einsatzleitstelle des FDNYs vor Ort (Incident Command Post, den einzelnen Command Posts übergeordnet) wird wegen der Gefährdung durch herabstürzende Trümmer an der Ecke West-/Libertystraße aufgestellt. Das NYPD richtet seine Kommandostelle an der Ecke Church Street und Vesey Street, auf der der FDNY-Leitstelle entgegengesetzten Seite des World Trade Center ein. 9:03 *United Airlines Flug 175 fliegt in den südlichen Turm, Gebäude Nr. WTC 2, in der Höhe ungefähr zwischen dem 77. und dem 85. Stockwerk. Er explodiert. * ein weiterer Alarm der Stufe 5 wird gesendet/ausgelöst. Ein Command Post im Südturm und ein Command Post der Feuerwehr auf der Weststreet Avenue werden eingerichtet (bis 9:10) Weiter fortlaufend: *Ärzte, Pflegekräfte, Medizinstudenten aus der Umgebung leisten Erste Hilfe und beginnen notdürftig Verbandsplätze in der direkten Nachbarschaft einzurichten. * Rettungswagen transportieren Verletzte unterschiedlichsten Grades in Krankenhäuser sowohl im Zentrum Manhattans wie auch in die weitere Umgebung. 9:15 * 50 Löschzüge sind jetzt am Ort. * Ein weiterer Command Post wird im Marriot Hotel (WTC 3) eingerichtet. 9:24 * Präsident Bush erklärt im Fernsehen die Zusammenstöße mit dem WTC zu einer nationalen Tragödie. 9:28 * Alle Einsatzkräfte der Feuerwehr außer Dienst werden stadtweit zum Dienst gerufen. Sie sollen sich bei ihrer Wache einfinden und dort auf ihren Einsatzbefehl warten. 9:34 * Das Weiße Haus und das Kapitol werden geschlossen. 9:37 * American Airlines Flug 77 stürzt in die westliche Seite des Pentagons, explodiert und entfacht ein gewaltiges Feuer. Dieser Abschnitt des Pentagons besteht hauptsächlich aus frisch renovierten, unbesetzten Büros. 9:42 * Die Federal Aviation Administration (FAA; Command Center national operations manager Ben Sliney) gibt die Anweisung an alle zivilen Flugzeuge im US- und Kanada-Luftraum, den nächsten Flugplatz anzufliegen und zu landen. Diese Anweisung wird von etwa 4.500 Maschinen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle befolgt.9/11 Commission Report, Seite 29 9:45 * 2 Feuerwehrmänner im 78. Stock des Südturms konnten von dort noch einen funktionierenden Fahrstuhl mit geretteten Personen nach unten (Ziel Skylobby im 41. Stock) schicken. 9:40–9:50 * ein weiterer Alarm der Stufe 5 wird gesendet/ausgelöst. * Ein Feuerwehr-Chief im WTC 7 lässt den Chiefs auf der West Street ausrichten, dass Einsturzgefahr bei den Towers besteht. right|thumb|Rechts die äußere Hülle vom Südturm (2WTC, Turm 2). Davor Reste des bei seinem Einsturz zerstörten 22stöckigen Marriott Hotels (3WTC) ab 10 Uhr * Der Südturm des WTC bricht vollständig zusammen. Dabei sterben hunderte Menschen. 10:00 * Augenblicke nach dem Einsturz des Südturms und des Marriott Hotels gibt Chief J. Pfeifer (innerhalb des North Tower) über Sprechfunk an alle Feuerwehrleute (mindestens 1 × wiederholt) den Evakuierungsbefehl. *Durch den Tod eines Teils der Führungskräfte im und beim Südturm (WTC2) und die gerade andauernde Verlegung der Haupteinsatzleitung ist die Befehlsinfrastruktur des FDNYs zum Teil zerstört, bzw. nicht handlungsfähig und muss neu aufgebaut werden. *3 WTC (Marriott-Hotel) und 4 WTC und die kleine St. Nicholas Greek Orthodox Church werden dabei ebenfalls weitgehend zerstört. * Nach dem Einsturz des Südturms muss die Bergung der dort Verschütteten beginnen. Gleichzeitig sind in der Umgebung zunächst unübersehbar viele Personen auf Erste Hilfe angewiesen. *Weitere Gebäude sind beschädigt, zum Teil massiv einsturzgefährdet: 130 Liberty Street (Deutsche Bank Building, Bankers Trust Building), 90 West Street, 1 und 2 (World Financial Center). *Das städtische Office of Emergency Management (OEM) aus dem 23. Stockwerk des nördlich angrenzenden Gebäudes 7 World Trade Center muss wegen Brandgefahr verlegt werden. Es ist über Stunden nicht voll einsatzfähig. 10:10 *Der United Airlines Flug UA 93, eine Boeing 757, stürzt südöstlich von Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania im Bezirk Somerset bei Shanksville ab. Die ersten, später sich bestätigenden Berichte der Polizei lassen vermuten, dass niemand an Bord überlebt hat. 10:10 *Aus Arlington kommt die Meldung, dass der Westflügels des Pentagons zerstört sei. 10:29 thumb|Ground Zero nach dem Einsturz beider Hochhäuser * Der Nordturm des WTCs bricht zusammen. * Durch den Tod vieler Chiefs (Einsatzleiter der Feuerwehr) und die Verschüttung der restlichen Kommandoleitstellen (Incident-CP und WTC1) ist die Befehlsinfrastruktur des FDNYs danach zum großen Teil zerstört und muss neu aufgebaut werden. Dies wird erst nach einer Stunde gelingen. In der Zwischenzeit werden sich zum Teil widersprechende Anweisungen erteilt. *Hauptaufgabe der Feuerwehr ist ab jetzt: Rettung von Verletzten, verschütteten Verletzten und Bergen von Toten. * Weitere benachbarte Gebäude werden zerstört (der bis dahin noch stehende Rest von 3 WTC, 5 WTC und 6 WTC) oder stark beschädigt (7 WTC, Barclay-Vesey Building, 2 und 3 World Financial Center). Durch den Einsturz beider Türme sind weitere Gebäude in einem Kreis von 500 m zum Teil massiv gefährdet. Die Personenschäden durch die Schuttwolke sind zunächst nicht einzuschätzen. 10:35 *Washington: Zunächst wurde berichtet, dass die Polizei alarmiert wurde, es befände sich ein Wagen mit einer Bombe vor dem State Department. Spätere Berichte zeigten, dass dort nichts derartiges passierte. 10:39 *Ein entführter Jumbojet soll sich im Anflug auf Washington, D.C. befinden. *F-16 Kampfflugzeuge steigen auf und patrouillieren im Luftraum über Washington, D.C. und New York, mit dem Auftrag (wann der Auftrag die Piloten erreicht, ist umstritten) jedes Flugzeug abzuschießen, das dort noch in der Luft ist. 10:45 *Der TV-Sender CNN berichtet, dass die Evakuierung von Washington, D.C. und New York begonnen habe. *Das UN Hauptquartier ist schon geräumt. * Einige Minuten später ordnet Oberbürgermeister Giuliani an, Lower Manhattan südlich der Canal Street zu räumen. * Im Treppenhaus B des Nordturms zwischen 5. und 3. Obergeschoss überlebt die Mannschaft von Leiterwagen 6 (Cpt. Jay Jonas) und drei weitere Personen, das beim Einsturz versetzt wurde. Dieser Trümmerrest bildete danach die Spitze des Trümmerbergs. Sie werden nach Stunden gerettet. ab 11 Uhr Etwa 200 Feuerwehrfahrzeuge mit ihren Mannschaften sind im Einsatzgebiet. left|40px|Lücke ! Lücken Um 11:30 * Vom Citywide Tour Commander 4C (das ist ein hoher Stabs-Chief der New Yorker Feuerwehr) wurde die Kommandostruktur als Gesamt-Einsatzleiter („Incident Commander“) vor Ort wieder funktionsfähig hergestellt. ab 12 Uhr left|40px|Lücke ! Lücken Am Mittag werden in Chelsea und am Pier 92 Erste-Hilfe-Zentren eingerichtet, die Verletzte aufnehmen und erstversorgen sollen. Sie sind schließlich mit mehreren Intensivplätzen und jeweils zusammengehörigen Gruppen von Rettungspersonal besetzt (Zum Großteil aus umliegenden Krankenhäusern). Sie werden für Leicht- und Schwerverletzte aufgeteilt. Allerdings werden kaum Verletzte eingeliefert. Bereits zur Nacht wird der Personaleinsatz zurückgefahren. ab 13 Uhr thumb|Brandbekämpfung am Pentagon Am Pentagon kämpft nach wie vor die Feuerwehr gegen das Feuer. Die ersten Maßnahmen wurden vom National Military Command Center koordiniert, dieses musste aber geräumt werden, als es sich mit Rauch füllte. 13:27 * Bürgermeister Anthony A. Williams von Washington, D.C. erklärt den Ausnahmezustand * die Nationalgarde wird alarmiert und für Ordnungsmaßnahmen eingesetzt. ab 14 Uhr thumb|Das beschädigte Gebäude WTC 6 * Das NYC Office of Emergency Management (OEM, geleitet vom späteren Direktor Richard Sheirer) zog in die örtliche Polizeiakademie um (Dort fanden auch die Pressekonferenzen von OB Giuliani an diesem Tag statt). 17:20 * Das 7 World Trade Center (7 WTC, Salomon Brothers 7), üblicherweise als Gebäude 7 bezeichnet, ein 47-stöckiges Hochhaus, das durch den Kollaps der beiden Türme beschädigt wurde und in Brand geriet, stürzte ein. * Dabei wird unter anderem das Gebäude 30 West Broadway schwer beschädigt. 23:00 * In den Medien gibt es Berichte von Überlebenden, die unter dem Schutt begraben sind und mit Handys auf sich aufmerksam machen. Diese Gerüchte/Medienberichte sind bei den Rettungsdiensten nicht nachvollziehbar. Probleme beim Einsatz der Feuerwehr left|40px|Lücke ! *Kommunikationstechnik Wie beschrieben, war im Nordturm der Verstärker entweder ausgefallen oder nicht richtig eingeschaltet worden. Die Verständigung erfolgte über Sprechfunkgeräte mit einer Reichweite unter 5 Stockwerken oder über Festnetztelefone via Notrufzentrale. Im Südturm gab es nach einem Bericht (Devlin, Telefon-Protokolle) ähnliche Schwierigkeiten. Über das Funktionieren der Kommunikationstechnik im Leitfahrzeug gibt es keinen veröffentlichten Bericht.Artikel in der WP:en zur Kommunikationstechnik Nach dem Einsturz des Südturms fiel dieses Fahrzeug vollständig aus. Im McKinsey-Bericht werden die Kommunikationstechnik und die Kommunikationswege zur OEM und zur New Yorker Polizei (NYPD) deutlich kritisiert. Es seien auch keine entscheidungsfähigen Verbindungspersonen (Senior Officers) in den jeweiligen Leitstellen der anderen Hilfsdienste anwesend gewesen. *Kommunikation zu anderen Hilfsorganisationen, vor allem zur Polizei Als Folge des vorstehend Beschriebenen wird im McKinsey-Bericht auf den fehlenden Informationsfluss vom NYPD zur Feuerwehr hingewiesen. Fatale Folgen hatte dies insbesondere durch die Nichtweitergabe der Beobachtungen zur Standfestigkeit der Gebäude durch die Hubschrauberbesatzungen (NYPD). *Transportwege in den Hochhäusern Es gab in den frei zugänglichen Etagen drei Treppenhäuser. Sie lagen relativ dicht beieinander im Kern der Türme. Der Aufstieg der Rettungskräfte und die Evakuierung der Opfer musste in denselben Fluchtwegen geschehen. Soweit Berichte vorliegen, kam es aufgrund der Lage zu keinen Komplikationen. Durch die massiven Brände in den oberen Stockwerken der Türme war anscheinend ein Zugang für Löschmannschaften via Hubschrauber bzw. eine Evakuierung über das Dach nicht möglich. Dieses Verfahren war früher vom NYFD erwogen und geprobt worden. In den veröffentlichten Telefonanrufen in der Notrufzentrale (911) werden wiederholt die verschlossenen Türen zum Dach erwähnt. * Atemluft, Luftfilter Nach dem Einsturz des Südturms wälzte sich eine Wolke aus Brandgasen, Staub, Glassplittern und Gebäudepartikeln über einen großen Bereich Lower Manhattans. Die Schädigung der Lungenfunktion durch solche Gase, etc. ist seit Jahren Allgemeinwissen und wurde offensichtlich auch von sehr vielen Passanten nach dem Einsturz des Südturms befürchtet. Dennoch trug fast niemand der Rettungskräfte und der noch nicht abtransportierten Opfer oder Passanten Atemschutzmasken (vgl. Atemschutzfilter). Beim Einsturz des Nordturms nach einer weiteren halben Stunde wiederholte sich das. Eine der am meisten nachgefragten Erste Hilfe-Leistungen war danach die Gabe von Sauerstoff. Zur Zeit (2006) laufen zwei medizinisch-wissenschaftliche Studien über die Auswirkungen der inkorporierten Gase und Fremdkörper auf die Atemfunktionen von Rettungskräften und Opfern (insbesondere der von Asbest). Erste Ergebnisse deuten auf die massivsten Folgen bei den an den ersten Tagen der Bergungsaktionen eingesetzten Helfern hin (im Vergleich zur Teilnahme an den späteren Tagen der Bergungsaktionen. Weiteres s. u.). *Psychische Begleitung / Führung Einsatzkräfte und Leitungspersonen, die sich über Stunden selbst in einer Schocksituation befinden, konnten nicht ausgetauscht werden. Zwischenbilanz am ersten Tag thumb|Fassadentrümmer des Südturms, 2 World Trade Center thumb|OB Giuliani, der damalige Police Commissioner Kerik, Fire Commissioner Essen und ehem. Leiter des Krisenstabs Sheirer bei einer Pressekonferenz ein Jahr danach, 2002 Auch 24 Stunden nach den Anschlägen konnte oder wollte niemand Zahlen von Verletzen oder Toten bekanntgeben. Polizei und Feuerwehr können nicht sagen, wieviele ihrer Beschäftigten vermisst werden. Äußerungen von OB Giuliani am Mittwochmorgen Am nächsten Morgen (Mittwoch, 12. Sept. 2001) steht der New Yorker Bürgermeister R. Giuliani einer Pressekonferenz gegenüber. „At a news conference this morning, Mayor Rudolph W. Giuliani said 45 bodies had been recovered but that estimates of those killed were still in the thousands.“ (45 Leichname sind geborgen worden. Die Vermutungen über die Zahl der Getötenen gehen aber in die Tausende) „The best estimate we can make is that there were a few thousand people left in each building,“ he said, adding that rescue work is built around „those kind of numbers.“ (Zur Zeit die am ehesten zutreffende Schätzung, die jetzt getroffen werden kann, ist, dass in jedem der Gebäude nur wenige tausend Menschen geblieben sind. Er fügte hinzu, dass die eingeleiteten Rettungsarbeiten ungefähr auf diesen Zahlen basieren. Gemeint sind die beiden Türme.) He offered no comment on a report that people could still be heard in the rubble, but he added that there may be at least one other person trapped inside. (Einen Bericht darüber, dass noch Rufe oder Laute von verschütteten Personen zu hören seien, wollte er nicht kommentieren. Aber, fügte er hinzu, mindestens noch eine weitere Person sei irgendwo im Inneren eingeschlossen.) Eingesetzt waren von der Polizei: von der Feuerwehr: *in der Größenordnung 2000 bis 2500 ** davon um 10:30 etwa 400 The New York Times vom 12. September 2001, Seite 1 von Sanitätsdiensten (zum Teil EMS-FDNY): *in der Größenordnung 500 bis 1000 von anderen Behörden oder Organisationen: Vermisst werden Keine Angaben, bezogen auf die Angestellten in den Türmen, am 11. September bekannt Bezogen auf die FDNY: über 300 The New York Times vom 12. September 2001, Seite xxx Bezogen auf das NYPD: über 30 Verletzt gerettet wurden * unter 500 (dabei sind dies meistens Personen, die vor dem Einsturz evakuiert wurden, bzw. Passanten und Rettungskräfte außerhalb der Türme) Tot geborgen wurden * unter 50 (dabei ist zu bedenken, dass durch den Einsturz viele noch nicht abtransportierte Leichname verschüttet wurden) Die nächsten Tage thumb|Das beschädigte Pentagon 12. September 2001 (Mittwoch) Nach 7:00 * Der Port Authority Police-Beamte John McLoughlin, der in einem Tunnel zwischen den beiden Türmen überlebt hat, wird gerettet. Nach 10:00 * Der Kongress und der US-Präsident George W. Bush nehmen verschiedene Arbeitssitzungen auf. 12:30 (etwa) * Genelle Guzman-McMillan wird aus Trümmern des Nordturms gerettet. Sie wird die letzte Person sein, die in der Todeszone lebend gerettet wird.John Cloud, [http://www.time.com/time/covers/1101020909/asurvivor.html A Miracle’s Cost], Time, Ausgabe vom 1. September 2002. (engl.) 19:00 * Kerzen zur Erinnerung werden am Washington Square, Union Square, Central Park und an verschiedenen anderen Orten in New York City angezündet. thumb|Bergungsarbeiten an Ground Zero Für die Organisation der Bergung und Räumung des Schutts wird das New York City Department of Design and Construction für zuständig erklärt. Eine Vereinigung New Yorker Ingenieure (Structural Engineers Association of New York, SEAoNY) wird einbezogen, um die Bewertung der Stabilität und Sicherheit der Gebäude und Ruinen vorzunehmen. Die Stadt New York beauftrage die Firma LZA-Thornton Tomasetti mit der Koordinierung dieser Arbeiten. Dazu wurde das Gebiet in vier Zonen aufgeteilt, in dem die gesamten Arbeiten jeweils durch einen Vertragspartner der Stadt geleitet wurden: *AMEC – North Tower und West Street *Bovis Lend Lease – South Tower und Liberty Street *Tully Construction Company, Inc. – Östlicher Quadrant *Turner/Plaza Construction Joint Venture – Nördlicher Quadrant und 7 World Trade Center 13. September 2001 (Donnerstag) * Es finden erste Linienflüge in den USA statt. * Der erste Flugschreiber, von United-Airlines-Flug 93, wird gefunden. * Die US-National Transportation Safety Board teilt mit, dass an der Untersuchung der Abstürze (air disasters)Presseerklärung der NTSB das FBI die Leitung der Untersuchung übernimmt. 14. September 2001 (Freitag) * Der Tag wird in den USA als „The National Day of Prayer and Remembrance“ begangen. * Auch weltweit finden Schweigeminuten und Gedenkfeiern statt. * Das New York City Office of Emergency Management betreibt nach einer 32stündigen Aufbauphase am Pier 92 ein „Emergency Operations Center“.OEM zum Emergency Operations Center (engl.) thumb|Das Pentagon am 14. September, Einschlagstelle * Das United States Department of Defense (Verteidigungsministerium) gibt eine Vermisstenliste bekannt. 125 Personen werden vermisst: 74 Army-, 42 Navy-, 9 Defense agency-Angehörige. Zunächst wird dabei auch als 10. Defense agency-Angehöriger der American Airlines-Beschäftigte, Bryan C. Jack, genannt. * Das Pentagon berichtet vom Fund beider Flugschreiber des Flugs AA 77 in den Trümmern. 15:40 * US-Präsident George W. Bush trifft zu einem Besuch in New York City ein.George W. Bush hält unter anderem die später so genannte Rede „Bullhorn Address“, 14. September 2001 15. September 2001 (Samstag) thumb|Feuerwehrmann fordert zusätzl. zehn weitere Kräfte an (15. Sep.) * Das Department of Defense ergänzt seine Opferliste: Aerographer’s Mate First Class Edward Thomas Earhart gehört zu den Todesopfern. Herbert W. Homer, ein Zivilangestellter der Defense Contract Management Agency, war zunächst der falschen Gruppe zugeordnet worden. Er gehört zu den getöteten Passagieren von United Airlines-Flug 175Erklärung zu Herbert W. Homer * Die New Yorker Behörden stoppen ihren Aufruf für Freiwillige Blutspenden und ähnliche Unterstützungen. Vor 14:30 *Die Zahl auf der offiziellen New York City-Vermisstenliste wird auf 4.972 erhöht. Es wurden über 150 Leichname gefunden, davon konnten 92 identifiziert werden. * Die Zahl der Toten im Pentagon wird auf der Liste auf 189 erhöht, darin sind die 64 Toten im Flugzeug eingeschlossen. thumb|Bergungsarbeiten, 16. Sep. 16. bis 23. September 2001 *17. September 2001 (Montag) :OB Rudy Giuliani gibt folgende Zahlen bekannt: 5.422 Personen vermisst, 201 Tote wurden geborgen, davon 135 identifiziert. *18. September 2001 (Dienstag) :R. Giuliani gibt folgende Zahlen bekannt: 218 Tote wurden geborgen, davon 152 identifiziert. Insgesamt wurden bereits 3.788 LKW-Ladungen voll mit Trümmerschutt abgeräumt. :Nach dem 18. September 2001 wurden Briefe mit Milzbranderregern an mehrere Nachrichtensender und Senatoren verschickt. Fünf Menschen starben. Diese Verbrechen wurden bisher nicht aufgeklärt. *20. September 2001 (Donnerstag) :Die Zahl der Vermissten steigt auf 6.333 Personen. * 23. September 2001 (Sonntag) :Bis dahin wurden 261 Tote geborgen, davon 196 identifiziert. Vermisst werden 6.453 Personen. 24. bis 30. September 2001 right|thumb|Fundstellen von Leichenteilen im Pentagon, Schema 1. Stock *25. September 2001 (Dienstag) :6.398 Personen werden vermisst, 279 Tote wurden geborgen, davon 209 identifiziert. *26. September 2001 (Mittwoch) :6.347 Personen werden vermisst, 300 Tote wurden geborgen, davon 232 identifiziert. *27. September 2001 (Donnerstag) :5.960 Personen werden vermisst, 305 Tote wurden geborgen, davon 238 identifiziert. *29. September 2001 (Samstag) :5.641 Personen werden vermisst, 309 Tote wurden geborgen, davon 248 identifiziert. *30. September 2001 (Sonntag) :5.657 Personen werden vermisst, 314 Tote wurden geborgen, davon 255 identifiziert. Oktober bis Dezember 2001 * 3. Oktober: :5.657 Personen werden vermisst, 369 Tote wurden geborgen, davon 310 identifiziert. * 4. Oktober: :380 Tote wurden geborgen, davon 321 identifiziert. :Alan Hevesi, New York City comptroller, veröffentlicht eine Schätzung der Schäden in Höhe von $45 Mrd. und für die zwei nächsten Jahren von $105 Mrd. :Premierminister Blair kündigt im Unterhaus Nachweise für Osama bin Ladens Verknüpfung mit der Tat und den Tätern an. : 3:30 p.m. EDT: Tommy Thompson, Health and Human Services Secretary (Gesundheitsminister), teilt in einer Weiße-Hause-Presseerklärung mit, dass ein 63jähriger Einwohner von Lantana, Florida mit einer Anthrax-Lungenvergiftung in einer Klinik zur Behandlung aufgenommen worden ist. Ob es sich dabei um einen Fall von Bioterrorismus handelt sei unklar. * 5. Oktober: :4.979 Personen werden vermisst * 6. Oktober: :393 Tote wurden geborgen, davon 335 identifiziert. *7. Oktober 2001 (Sonntag) :4.986 Personen werden vermisst (nach Abzug von doppelt Gezählten), 393 Tote wurden geborgen, davon 353 identifiziert. * In Afghanistan beginnt die U.S.-geführte Militärintervention. * 31. Oktober 2001 :Die New Yorker Stadtverwaltung kündigt eine Reduzierung der zur Bergung eingesetzten Feuerwehrleute von 64 auf 25 an. * 2. November 2001 (Freitag) :Um 10:30 beginnt beim Rathaus eine Kundgebung von Feuerwehrmännern und -angehörigen (FDNY) gegen die Reduzierung des Personaleinsatzes bei der Bergung an Ground Zero. Es kommt zu 12 Festnahmen von Feuerwehrmännern und Verletzungen auf beiden Seiten der Polizeiabsperrung in der Weststreet. 2002 * Im Februar werden nach fünf Monaten die letzten Brandherde in den Ruinen in NYC gelöscht. * 12. März: Die Bergungsarbeiten erreichen die Lobby vom Südturm. Dort werden Leichenteile von 11 Feuerwehrmännern und mehreren Zivilpersonen gefunden. thumb|Ende der Bergungsarbeiten, 28. Mai * Am 19. August gibt das Gerichtsmedizinische Institut der Stadt New York eine Zwischenbilanz der Opfer bekannt: 2.819 Getötete oder Vermisste. Die Zahl ist um 4 niedriger als die Angaben der Polizei. * Am 7. September lauten die Zahlen des Gerichtsmedizinischen Instituts: 2.801 Getötete oder Vermisste und die 10 toten Attentäter in den zwei Flugzeugen von NYC. 2005 * Am 23. Feb. 2005 gibt das Gerichtsmedizinische Institut der Stadt New York die Einstellung seiner Arbeiten zur gentechnischen Identifizierung von Körperteilen der Opfer bekannt. Von 1.600 der Opfer konnten Körperteile identifiziert werden. Noch etwas über 10 000 Fragmente bleiben nach dem heutigen Wissensstand der Medizintechnik unidentifizierbar. Der Tod von 1.100 der am 11. Sept. 2001 vermissten Personen in New York bleibt weiter ohne Reste des Körpers, die beerdigt werden könnten.Ground Zero Forensic Work Ends. CBS News, 23. Februar 2005. Schritte einer DNA-Analyse der 9/11-Opfer, Artikel in der FAZ 10. Sept. 2003 Bericht des Groundzeromuseums über Bergung und Identifizierungsanstrengungen (Gary Marlon Suson, New York City, Juni 2005) Spätere Funde Im Oktober 2006 sind Bauarbeiter in der Kanalisation bei Ground Zero beim Auftrag diese von Geröll zu räumen auf menschliche Überreste gestoßen. Gerichtsmediziner wollen auch diese Opfer per DNA-Analyse identifizieren. Weitere Helfergruppen, Institutionen thumb|right|Hospitalschiff [[Mercy-Klasse|USNS Comfort]] * Krankenhäuser Die am nächsten gelegenen Krankenhäuser sind das „Sankt Vincent’s kath. Medizinzentrum“ zwischen der 11th und 12th Street und das nordöstlich zwischen East River Highway und 1st Street gelegene „Bellevue Hospital“. Beide Häuser waren bald durch den Zustrom hunderter Verletzter, weit überwiegend Leichtverletzte, an ihre Kapazitätsgrenzen gebracht worden. Insgesamt wurden 6.291 verletzte Personen unterschiedlichen Schweregrads in den Krankenhäusern der Region behandelt. * Frei praktizierende Ärzte Mehr als 120 Mediziner aus allen Teilen New Yorks kamen bzw. wurden zur Einsatzstelle gefahren. Zunächst nur mit ihrer Erste-Hilfe-Ausrüstung in der Arztasche, manche mit einer kleinen Sauerstoff-Flasche. Viele sammeln sich an den „Chelsea Piers“, der größten Sportanlage im Norden von Manhattan, wo ein großes Triage Center eingerichtet wird. * Amerikanisches Rote Kreuz Das Rote Kreuz richtet Zelte als Anlauf- und Versorgungsstelle sowohl an zehn Stellen in Manhattan als auch in Brooklyn und Staten Island ein. * Gerichtsmedizin Name der Institution ist Office of the Chief Medical Examiner (New York); etwa übersetzt mit Amt des Leiters für gerichtsmedizinische Untersuchungen der Stadt New York (abgek: OCME). ** Gerichtsmediziner der Stadt NY ** Zahnärzte als Gerichtsmediziner Bis Juli 2002 wurden durch die New York Society of Forensic Dentistry (NYSFD, übers. etwa mit Gesellschaft für Forensische Zahnmedizin von New York) und landesweit hinzugezogenen Zahnärzten nahezu 1.000 der etwa 2.900 als getötet gemeldeten Opfer identifiziert. Etwa 55 bis 60 Prozent dieser 1000 Opfer konnte mit Hilfe zahnmedizinischer Techniken identifiziert werden. In vielen weiteren Fällen war es eine Kombination von zahnmedizinischen und DNA-Analysen. Bericht des Zahnarztes Howard Glazer publiziert von H. Glazer, Karl-Wilhelm Theis: [http://www.zm-online.de/zm/17_02/pages2/zmed4.htm Der 11. September und die Zahnmedizin. Zahnärzte zur Identifizierung rundum im Einsatz.] In: Zahnärztliche Mitteilungen 17/2002, Juli * National Incident Coordination Center (NICC) der FEMA Das „Nationale Katastrophen-Koordinationszentrum“ (NICC) der FEMA aus Boise (Idaho) entsendet am 14. ein „Type 1 Incident Management Team“ unter Leitung von Dave Bateman.FEMA-Mitteilungen zur Unterstützung des Wiederaufbaus, 16. Mai 2006 * National Transportation Safety Board Die Nationale Behörde für Transportsicherheit (NTSB) führt in der Regel die Untersuchungen von Flugzeugunfällen. In diesem Fall wurde davon abgewichen und die Führung dem FBI übertragen. * New York National Guard In den folgenden Tagen sind etwa 2.000 Mann der New York National Guard im Einsatz (die Nationalgarde ist ein Mittelding aus Armeereservisten und Katastrophenschutz). * Lazarettschiff der US-Marine Die USNS Comfort ist ein 1000-Betten-Schiff mit 12 OP-Sälen, einer 80-Betten Intensivstation. Sie wurde am 16. Sept. nach Manhattan verlegt (Befehl dazu am 12. Sep.). Kam dort aber fast nur als Nachtquartier für die Hilfsmannschaften zum Einsatz.US-Marine 5 Jahre später Untersuchungen über die Einsätze thumb|350px|Luftbild von Ground Zero (eingenordet) Es gibt verschiedene Untersuchungsberichte über die Bedingungen der Rettungseinsätze. Zum Teil geht es um technische Fragen der Gebäudestabilität und Brandschutzvorkehrungen, zum Teil um das Krisenmanagement. In der Folge wurden unter anderem die Einsatzrichtlinien des FDNY intern und extern überprüft. Der gemeinsame Bericht der Feuerwehrführung und der Beratungsfirma McKinsey & Co (2002, s. u. Links) war eines der bekannten Ergebnisse und zugleich Grundlage für weitere Maßnahmen. Die Gründung des Heimatschutzministeriums und die Städte-Kampagne „Preparedness“ andere. Der Einfluss von Angehörigen von Opfern ist in diesen Fragen nicht gering zu schätzen, auch wenn sie selbst ihre Effektivität als zu gering einschätzen. Spätfolgen für die Helfer und Nachbarn thumb|Aufräumarbeiter ohne Staubmaske Bis Mai 2002 waren insgesamt etwa 40.000 Personen bei den Rettungs- und Aufräumarbeiten an Ground Zero beteiligt. Sie und die Menschen, die in dieser Zeit in der Nachbarschaft gearbeitet oder/und gewohnt haben, waren in unterschiedlich hohem Ausmaß einer Atemluft ausgesetzt, die deutlich mit Schadstoffen belastet war. Eine Abschätzung der Anzahl des Personenkreises „Nachbarschaft“ ist bisher nicht bekannt geworden. Die Noxen waren der Regierungsbehörde EPA durch Messungen rund um den Ort der Katastrophe bekannt.Arte Senderinformation zur Reportage am 13. September 2006 Es geht vor allem um Staub, Asbest, Quecksilber und Dioxine. Als Folge könnte vermehrt die Staublunge, Asbestose und deren Komplikationen auftreten. Erste Schätzungen gehen von bis zu 70 % Erkrankungen unter den Aufräumarbeitern aus.[http://observer.guardian.co.uk/world/story/0,,1868914,00.html Joanna Walters: Now death comes to the men who cleaned up Ground Zero]. In: The Observer vom 10. September 2006 Um über die Krebs-Inzidenz in der betroffenen Bevölkerung zu schreiben, ist – aus methodischen Gründen – bis heute ein zu kurzer Zeitraum seit 2001 vergangen. Untersuchungen laufen am Montefiore Medical Center in New York. Abstract im American Journal of Respiratory and Critical Care Medicine Lungenfunktion der Hilfskräfte am World Trade Center stark beeinträchtigt. In: aerzteblatt-studieren.de vom 2. Aug. 2006 Long-Term Health at Issue for Ground Zero Workers (Interview mit Gisela Banauch, engl.) npr, 12. September 2009 Erste Angaben der EPA (durch deren damalige Leiterin) in den Septembertagen über eine „reine Luft“, die unbesorgt eingeatmet werden kann, waren sicher nicht richtig. Dies bestätigte die Pressesprecherin der Behörde im genannten Interview 2006. Literatur ::| Allgemeiner Hinweis: Die Literatur vom Hauptartikel, auch in den dortigen Weblinks und ::| den Quellenhinweisen, wird hier nicht wiederholt! Besonders auf den ::| dortigen Abschnitt Aufklärung und verschiedene Untersuchungen von 2001 bis heute ::| mit seinen Quellenangaben wird hingewiesen. * Steven Cohen, William Eimicke, Jessica Horan: Catastrophe and the Public Service: A Case Study of the Government Response to the Destruction of the World Trade Center. In: Public Administration Review vom September 2002, 62:24, DOI 10.1111/1540-6210.62.s1.6 *Interview-Serie der FDNY mit vielen beteiligten Angehörigen der Feuerwehr (zeitlicher Abstand von 4 Wochen bis 3 Monate, Task Force WTC). Hier veröffentlicht durch die Newsday (Long Island and New York City, NY). Es sind Einzelinterviews, bei denen kaum Fragen gestellt werden und der Betroffene frei erzählt. Die Tonbandaufnahmen wurden transkribiert (in Schriftform gebracht). * Wayne Barrett, Dan Collins: GRAND ILLUSION. The Untold Story of Rudy Giuliani and 9/11. HarperCollins. 390 Seiten. Engl. ISBN 0-06-053660-8. (Die Rezension von Vincent J. Cannato in der Washington Post vom 3. September 2006; Seite BW07 wirft den Autoren Moralinsäure und Beckmesserei vor. Es enthalte nur Bekanntes. Cannato ist Historiker an der University of Massachusetts, Boston, und hat einschlägig publiziert.) ** dazu: Sebastian Heinzel: 9/11-Held in der Kritik: Kratzer am Denkmal Giuliani in Spiegel Online, 17. September 2006 * Paul Greene, Dianne Kane, Grace H. Christ: FDNY Crisis Counseling: Innovative Responses to 9/11 Firefighters, Families, and Communities. 2006. Verlag John Wiley & Sons, USA. 268 Seiten. ISBN 0-471-71425-9 (Englische Abk. PTSD = Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung, dt. Abk.: PTBS; für den engl.: Posttraumatic Stress Disorder) * Jim Dwyer, Kevin Flynn: 102 Minuten – Die nie erzählte Geschichte vom Kampf ums Überleben in den Türmen des World Trade Center. Piper Verlag, München 2006; 384 Seiten; Original ISBN 0-09-949256-3 engl. – Deutsch: ISBN 3-492-04889-7 * Joel Meyerowitz: Aftermath. World Trade Centre Archive. 2006. Verlag: Phaidon Press Ltd; USA. 304 Seiten. ISBN 0-7148-4655-4 (Fotos von den Aufräumungsarbeiten; Englisch) * Alexander Osang: Die Tote im Wahlkampf. In: Der Spiegel 35/2007 vom 27. August 2007, S. 87 ff. (Über die erste offiziell als Opfer der Spätfolgen anerkannte Person) * Richard Picciotto (mit Daniel Paisner): Unter Einsatz meines Lebens, Malik / Piper, München 2002, ISBN 3-89029-232-1 (Originaltitel: Last Man Down: A Firefighter’s Story of Survival and Escape from the World Trade Center. Verlag Berkley Publishing Group. 2002, ISBN 0-425-18677-6. 272 Seiten.) Piper Verlag, München, 3. Aufl. 2003, 252 Seiten, ISBN 3-492-23899-8 ;Wissenschaftliche Literatur zu Gesundheitsschäden der Helfenden und Nachbarn * Banauch GI, Hall C, Weiden M, et al. Pulmonary function after exposure to the World Trade Center collapse in the New York City Fire Department. In: Am J Respir Crit Care Med 2006;174:312-319. (engl. Zur Lungenkapazität und -funktion) *Edelman P, Osterloh J, Pirkle J, et al.: Biomonitoring of chemical exposure among New York City firefighters responding to the World Trade Center fire and collapse. In: Environ Health Perspect 2003;111:1906-1911. (engl. Schadensüberwachung von Feuerwehrmännern) * FDNY, Bloomberg, Fire Commissioner Nicholas Scoppetta (Hrsg.): World Trade Center Health Impacts on 9/11 Rescue Workers. Six-Year Report on the Health Impacts of 9/11 on FDNY Rescue Workers. 2007 – online * Fireman EM, Lerman Y, Ganor E, et al.: Induced sputum assessment in New York City firefighters exposed to World Trade Center dust. In: Environ Health Perspect 2004;112:1564-1569. (engl. Auswertung von Sputumproben bei Feuerwehrmännern) * Geyh AS, Chillrud S, Williams DL, et al.: Assessing truck driver exposure at the World Trade Center disaster site: personal and area monitoring for particulate matter and volatile organic compounds during October 2001 and April 2002. In: J Occup Environ Hyg 2005;2:179-193. (engl. Beobachtungen bei Lkw-Kraftfahrern) * Landrigan PJ, Lioy PJ, Thurston G, et al.: Health and environmental consequences of the World Trade Center disaster. In: Environ Health Perspect 2004;112:731-739. (engl. Mögliche Folgen) *Jonathan M. Samet, Alison S. Geyh, Mark J. Utell: The Legacy of World Trade Center Dust. In: New England Journal of Medicine, May 31, 2007, Volume 356:2233-2236 Weblinks Zum Gedächtnis *Memorial-Liste an die Opfern der Anschläge vom 11. September (engl., hosted bei CNN; This memorial lists those who died in New York City, Washington, D.C. and Pennsylvania when terrorists hijacked four U.S. planes on September 11, 2001. It is based on records compiled by Legacy.com. Personal information accompanying the individual records comes from CNN reports, newspaper obituaries and information submitted by friends and family. The photos were submitted to CNN by friends or family of the victims or used with permission from media partners as noted on each photo. The site was archived in August 2004.) * I n M e m o r i a m (amerikan., Seite der Feuerwehr FDNY) Allgemein, Überblick: * Health effects arising from the September 11, 2001 attacks (Artikel bei der engl. Wikipedia-Ausgabe, übers. etwa Folgen für die Gesundheit, die aus dem Terroranschlag vom 11. September entstanden sind.) Feuerwehr: * New York City Fire Department (englisch) ** Jeweils aktuelle offizielle Mitteilungsseite der FDNY (englisch) * McKinsey and Co. Report über die Einsatzführung am 11. Sept. 2001 (PDF-Dateien von 2002, engl.) * Zur Funktion der Funkverstärkeranlage, repeater * Bilder über die FDNY Firefighter am World Trade Center andere Hilfskräfte: *9-11 Timeline (Engl.) Untersuchung und Bericht der „9/11 Commission“: * 9/11 Commission Umweltuntersuchungen: * US Environmental Protection Agency, die Umweltschutzbehörde Überlebende, Gerettete: * Überlebende, Gerettete engl. WP-Seite * Martin Wiehl: Das lange Leiden nach 9/11. in SZ vom 3. November 2006 Quellen * Ein Überblick bei hhs.gov über die publizierten wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten unter anderem nach Erscheinungsdatum und Betroffenengruppe unter „World Trade Center Health Resources“ (die drei aufgeführten Gruppen nach Exposition: WTC Tower Survivors & Fatalities; Responders & Workers; Residents and Commercial & Public Building Occupants; US-Dept. HHS – Gesundheitsministerium; engl.) Weblinks vorläufig * Emergency workers killed in the September 11 attacks (WP, engl.Vs.) * Casualties_of_the_September_11_attacks (dto.) * Timeline des Einsatzes * Teile ebenfalls bei: wecowi.de * aus wp * References *#'Jump up^' All 343 Firefighters Killed at the World Trade Center September 11, 2001 *#'Jump up^' "Police back on day-to-day beat after 9/11 nightmare". CNN. July 21, 2002. Retrieved 2011-09-02. *#'Jump up^' "Post-9/11 report recommends police, fire response changes". USA Today. Associated Press. August 19, 2002. Retrieved 2011-09-02. *#^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emergency_workers_killed_in_the_September_11_attacks#cite_ref-GAT_4-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emergency_workers_killed_in_the_September_11_attacks#cite_ref-GAT_4-1 ''b] WORLD MEMORIAL Medic Tribute *#'Jump up^' New York Fire Department, 2001 *#'Jump up^' "FDNY Fire Operations response on September 11" (PDF).nyc.gov. Retrieved July 19, 2013. *#'Jump up^' "Exhibit 10: Deployment of Fire Special Operations Units" (PDF).nyc.gov. Retrieved July 19, 2013. *#'Jump up^' The New York Times, 9/11 Exposed Deadly Flaws in Rescue Plan, July 7, 2002 *#'Jump up^' "Remembering Ferdinand "Fred" Morrone – 9/11/2001". The Grouchy Gamer. Retrieved 2011-09-11. *#'Jump up^' "Remembering September 11, 2001: James A. Romito Obituary". Legacy.com. Retrieved 2011-09-11. *#'Jump up^' "Press Release Article – Port Authority of NY & NJ". Panynj.gov. Retrieved 2011-09-11. *#'Jump up^' "9/11 Victims – Police & Port Authority". Afge171.org. Retrieved2011-09-11. *#'Jump up^' "9/11 hero's husband returns award given to late wife after Caitlyn Jenner gets same award". Chicago Tribune. Retrieved 2015-11-17. *#'Jump up^' "September 11, 2001". Nypdangels.com. Retrieved 2012-07-03. Kategorie:Amerika